


Cervo

by Mutant_Lullaby (Blindbusboy)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Deer, Gay Male Character, Kinda, M/M, Trans Male Character, Transitioning, Tribe - Freeform, Witch Curses, Witchcraft, um
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 15:45:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6760087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blindbusboy/pseuds/Mutant_Lullaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Vandells wanted to give birth to a special child, a child who would be better than all the others within the town that they could show off. They decided to achieve this wish they would try to make a potion for Mrs.Vandell to drink in order for her to have this special child.</p><p>((This story means a lot to me for many reasons so no hate please...oh this is my first story! ))</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cervo

**Author's Note:**

> A fairy tale i had to write in school, i decided to share i with you guys

Long, long ago in Latvia was a village of ordinary people resided there. This town was nothing special as everyone there was not happy with what they had, and wanted to have something better than their own neighbors.This one couple known as the Vandells wanted to give birth to a special child, a child who would be better than all the others within the town that they could show off. They decided to achieve this wish they would try to make a potion for Mrs.Vandell to drink in order for her to have this special child. They walked into the forest risking going near the town’s enemy the ελάφι (eláfi) tribe to collect amber on the trees.  
“My wife,” Mr.Vandell looked around at all the amber,“I've heard that a butterfly within the amber could give us a beautiful daughter and two moths would give us a handsome son”  
“aye, I have heard of that love...I want to have a daughter so all the village boys will practically fight for her hand” Mrs.Vandell smirked to herself relishing the idea. She and her husband looked around to find a perfect orb of amber containing bugs that looked liked butterflies. Soon they found a great orb that contained two butterflies. “Two butterflies may make our daughter even more beautiful.” Her husband nodded in agreement, but they didn’t know that within that special orb was actually one moth and one butterfly. Soon Mr.Vandell went hunting with his dog to get the heart of a fox, while Mrs. Vandell gathered the rest of the ingredients for the potion.She got herbs like cinnamon, cloves, nutmeg, and fruit. Once the two got home with the items they needed they put the ingredients into a cauldron filled with water. The water turned a scarlet red that had bothered Mr.Vandell so he took the ashes around the fire and dumped it into the cauldron turning it a merlot color. Feeling satisfied, he pourd the liquid into a two bowls and handed one of them to Mrs. Vandell.  
“We must both drink this so we are given the power to have a perfect child,” Mrs.Vandell nods fully understanding.  
“Everyone will envy us now or even better they’ll treat us with most of respect!” She grined quickly, and chugged the potion. Mr Vandell drinked his own bowl and picked up his love, bringing her up into their room.  
~9 months later~  
Mrs.Vandell had her lovely daughter, she sat in her bed admiring the golden like eyes that stared up at her in wonder. This child was very different from unlike everyone else in the village who had pale skin, she had a natural tan, with ashen grey hair that fit her perfectly. The child babbled to herself happily while wicked thoughts popped into her parent's head.  
“What shall we name her?” Mr. Vandell murmured, reaching for the child's hand.  
“Ashlyn Vandell….” As years went by Ashlyn, became the beauty that was expected from her, the village boys would always crowd around her, as the village girls would not talk to her out of envy and jealousy causing Ashlyn to only have boys as play mates. She didn't mind this since she felt like she was just like them playing rough games, going on adventures, and getting dirty all the time. Now a normal girl would not be able to play around with the boys or act like them. With the status of the Vandells, it didn't matter what Ashlyn did, they were treated with high respect once Ashlyn was born. Though Ashlyn made life better for her parents they didn't care at all about her. They had actually made plans to sell Ashlyn to a rich fellow, when she came to age, and in return the Vandells were to be given all the riches that they desired. As soon as Ashlyn grew she started to cause problems for her parents, as she dressed more like a boy, than a proper lady and wanted to be called “Ryder”. Her parents thought it was a phase till Ashlyn, now Ryder, cut his hair to look more like a male.  
“ I’VE HAD ENOUGH WITH THIS TOMFOOLERY! YOU ARE MAKING A FOOL OF OUR NAME YOU SCUM!”, Mrs.Vandell yelled at Ryder after striking him across the face. Mr.Vandell held his wife back, glaring up at Ryder.  
“Do you know how much we’ve gone through because of you?! Most of the town lost respect for us with the way you’re acting! You will start acting like a proper lady this instant Ashlyn! Stop wrapping that cloth around your chest and wear a bra the way we expect you to wear it, or else!” The parents walked right out the room, fuming. They fully understood that they wouldn't be getting the money after seeing the town react to their “daughter”. The village now looked at him with disgust and hate. The women now threw rocks at him, filled with hate that he ruined his beauty. The Village men spit at him and laughed at him, amused by his transformation. The parents didn't want to soon be disrespected like him. They needed to get rid of him right away, they planned that night that they would invite the town’s witch over secretly, so she could do something, anything at all, to fix their issue. When time came to noon the next day the witch appeared right into the living room of the Vandell’s. She was an old hag, with raven colored hair that covered most of her face. The Vandells all stare in awed of the new presence within the room.  
“A little crow told me that you would be needing a witch today,” She crackled to herself as she looked straight at Ryder “you need to get rid of this child don't you? Why don't I turn him into a deer, so someone will slaughter him, and have him for dinner”  
“Aye what a great idea milady, let her learn her lesson of thinking she could mess up all the hard work we did to make her ungrateful self.” Mr.Vandell said with venom coming off his words. Ryder glared at his parents and exclaimed.  
“I didn't ask to be this way, and I know you only wanted me born so you could sell me off for money!” His parents laughed, not denying anything, as the witch slowly starts off her spell.  
“ni ǫolbɘn ɒɿmoɿ ɒnb dɘlƚ, you yoʞɘb ɒ ǫolbɘn ɔʜɒɿioƚ, dɿiblɘb bɘɘɿ in ǫolb.” the hag’s voice grew in volume as she bellowed her final words “Actaeon!” the whole house started to rumble with thick toxic green smoke surrounding the young boy and engulfing his body whole. He choked on the smoke as it entered his nose and mouth. Tears ran down his cheeks as he thought that the witch changed her mind deciding to kill him on spot. Everything faded to black as, all he could hear was sickening laughing all round him. He felt like throwing up but nothing would come up, he had a sharp head splitting headache that made him fall to the ground screaming. He silently wished he would just die right now, hating himself for how he was….different….he was different. He should be able to live his life how he wanted, this was his life. He wanted to live and be happy he deserved it after being forced to be born in a horrible town. The young boy fought against the fog, he forced himself to get up and walk to the window closest to him. He leaned against the window smirking.  
“Farewell mother, father. I hope the next time I see you you're either dead or lost all you made from using me,” He coughed out before throwing himself out both the smoke and window. He fell harshly onto the ground with a few glass pieces stuck into his back. He groans as his body told him to rest but his brain said to run away which was what he just did as he quickly limped away to the forest trying to get far away from the village. Meanwhile the the Vandells stare at the broken window that Ryder threw himself out of.  
“Why didn’t you stop him?! You let him escape?!” Mrs.Vandell screamed, “He needed to turn int-”  
“He has 2 day from now before he turns into a deer,” the witch sneers at Mrs.Vandell “,he might just die from bleeding out with all the glass stuck in his back.” she had a wide cheshire grin as she slowly vanishes away.  
Ryder wandered into the forest, he limped to the heart of the forest fully knowing that no villager would come here because of how dangerous it was there near the hated tribe. He stopped at a tree and dropped down in pain that he was feeling too much currently. The pain of his parents trying to kill him, the pain from jumping out the window, and the pain of his bones and insides move around as he slowly transformed into a deer was all too much for him. It all took a toll on his brain, maybe a small nap will be good for him, he thought as he closed his eyes. instantly the young boy fell asleep and slept till the sun was high in the sky. The afternoon sun shined on his face as he slowly wakes up, he sat up feeling sore everywhere, he really really couldn't feel anything but pain at moment. He whimpered softly trying to ignore the a pain, till he felt a hand run through his hair, making him relax completely. He enjoyed the affection till he quickly pulled away to see the owner of the hand. There was a boy attached to that hand who had rich walnut colored skin with hazel eyes and curly hair. The person looked fairly normal until he noticed the boy had a bottom half of a deer...he was a Cervitaur (deer centaur). Ryder heard many stories about his kind, the ελάφι (eláfi) was a tribe of cervitaurs. He was told that they hated humans and that they were very deadly, so why was this one petting his hair? The other must have seen the dazed look Ryder was expressing.  
“Um...I’m sorry. You looked like you were in pain..” the deer like boy waited in silence hoping Ryder would say anything. minutes passed and the tension gotten thicker around the two boy making the deer boy sigh. “My name is Derek i'm from the ελάφι tribe. What tribe are you in? I haven't seen you around here before.”  
“Wh-what?!” Ryder laughed a bit., “I can’t be part of any tribe if I am a human you silly deer”  
Demmek’s eyebrows furrowed, “You look like me,” he stomped a hoof clearly annoyed, “nothing like a feeble-minded human. Now stop joking around.”  
“B-but,” Ryder looked at his body before gasping starting to freak out, “Oh no oh god no, the curse is almost done!” He tried to stand up but fell right back down onto his hind legs, crying out in pain. The Demmek examined him in deep thought before finally believing the other. without saying anything he pulls the other up up on his new found hooves steadying him out. Demmeck awkwardly put the smaller male onto his back, “Hold on” was all he said as he starts running across the forest. The ride was bumpy as Demmek jumped and ran across the forest, Ryder tried his best to stay on Demmek’s deer back, he wasn't really sure of the names of body parts on the cervitaurs. He it took a while till Demmeck arrived at his destination as he slowly trotted past many of his kind heading towards his leader Deranah’s tent. Once inside he placed Ryder on the floor and bowed to pay his respects to his chief who was a beautiful woman weaving a basket. She glanced up at the other with a warm smile.  
“Hello Demmek,” she glanced at Ryder, “who do we have here?  
“He is a human boy I found close to our drinking water, he claims that a curse had been put on him. Can you help him please? He will turn into a deer once the moon is high in the sky.”  
“What is your reasoning on why i should help a mere human young one?” Her eyes narrow as she stopped weaving. Demmek scratched the back of his neck getting nervous.  
“I um...he’s different,” this made the Tribe chief raised an eyebrow,“Most humans look at us with hate once they see us but this one didn't. most even look at us in fear but he still didn't.He was only scared when he realized the curse had taken effect.” Deranah slowly went back to weaving, considering Dammek’s words as she glanced at Ryder every few times. She had enough knowledge on witchcraft to stop a curse, but not able to reverse it.  
“Human, you're lucky one of my people chosen to help you, but I have bad news. I can only stop the curse, but I can't turn you back to a human. You look like one of us...and i don't mind taking you in to be part of our tribe.” Ryder beamed, feeling happy for the first time in a while.  
“Thank you so much, I’ve lost my previous home so, i would be glad to join your tribe” He bows a bit to show his respect like Demmek had did earlier.  
The tribe leader Deranah soon started to make a potion for Ryder as they quietly talk with Demmek, Ryder told them how his parents cursing him and how his village treated him. After, the two Cervitaurs explained their history and culture to Ryder, he listened very closely to the others very interested in what the had to say till Deranah finished the potion. She handed a cup filled with a yellowish substance, that made Ryder scrunch up his nose in distaste,  
“Drink it before the curse gets worse Ryder” She says sternly, making him quickly gulp down the yellow stuff in the cup. After drinking the potion Ryder's body starts to tingle,as he feel like his body belonged to him again and stopped growing. The boy squealed out in excitement as he hugged Demmek who’s face became the color of an apple but, still returned the hug. Deranah looked at Demmek with knowing eyes as she laughed a bit.  
“Come on boys we, must start a welcoming party for our new addition to our big family and...my new son.” she said the last part with a warm smile, knowing he previously had horrible parents. Starting today she thought, this will be the new life of Ryder Vandell. This was his second chance to finally be happy and accepted in a place he felt like he always belonged.  
~Years later~  
A few years passed and Ryder felt like he was born into the tribe . Everyone in the tribe loved him no matter what, they were his true family but...there was one person he didn't want as a family member or even a best friend, but something more. He wanted to ask Demmek to be his. In order to ask the other out he took Demmek for walk in their forest. Which of course was currently what they were doing. They laughed, made jokes, and played around till Ryder stopped the two of them.  
“Hey um Demmek, i was wondering if yo-” a scream had cut off his sentence as more screaming joined the first one. Something was wrong so the two quickly followed the screams to the village that was now set in flames. Ryder gasped recognizing this village as the place where most of his bad memories came from. He could only see flames engulfing the whole town up eating away all of the villager’s precious homes. Demmek gently touched his shoulder not sure how the other was feeling but Ryder smiled a bit.  
“Finally karma hit them back.” he whispered before he turned around reaching out to his friend he had a crush on, risking everything as he placed a kiss to the other’s lips. What surprised him was that the other kissed back as all the bad people who wronged Ryder were punished, while the other continued to live his happy life with his possible new boyfriend. Life was cruel to him in the past but now everything was going just like he had wanted it too.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked the story if there are any errors please tell me


End file.
